That Time I got Reincarnated as a Weeb
by UninnocentBystander
Summary: Following the death of Gabiru, the fierce battle with the orcs rages on. The Lizardmen mourn at the loss of their most capable warrior and future leader in the hands of a goblin. Unable to fend off the orcs alone, the lizardmen makes an uneasy alliance with those that defeated their champion. How will the lizardman fare in a time where no lizardman had ever been before? [One Shot]


**That Time I got Reincarnated ****As a F*****g Weeb**

"You wanted to hear the story of the day I died?"

The pretty lady nods.

"Aah, I see…" The man nods his head in agreement as if its only natural to want to hear his unusual past?

"Very well! I, Furoido Barra-sama, will entertain you with a story of my past life!" I take a quick peek at my companion as I declared proudly.

_She looks bored! Uwohhh. _

The man can feel a bead of sweat drop from my forehead. This whole dating thing is hard.

_Confidence! I read on the internet once that confidence makes a man more attractive. Confidence, put your best foot forward! Relax, Furoido! The fact that she asked about your past means she's interested! _

"I must warn you, however, it was a tale of misfortune, tragedy, and betrayal" The man who calls himself Furoido warned the pretty lady before me.

The pretty lady says it's okay.

"Very well then, so I shall now tell you of how I died." He clears his throat. "So you see. In a world much different from this. I was a lizardman once, a race that descendant from mighty dragons. My father was the lizardman chieftain, and I was formerly known as Gabiru, the best warrior and prince of the Lizardman!

It all started when an army of orcs came marching for my previous home. I was sent by my father to recruit goblins to join the fight against the pig invaders. The chief was old and being too overly cautious. The lizardman race are more powerful and can take on orc invaders. That much I am aware of, many of our young warriors have the same opinion. My comrades are egging me on to take leadership. But I refused to give in to temptation. So I set out to the weak goblin villages, offering them the protection and honor of serving under me!" The man paused dramatically, after all, every story must have a build up before a plot twist.

"We heard strange reports of goblins who has tamed dire wolves! Imagine, dire wolves whose power is comparable to our own. What I wasn't expecting, is how I was betrayed by these goblins. Naturally, we came to the village. We were honorable and proud as envoys. My entrance was grand, my comrades were cheering me on. We approached them respectfully, we asked them that we wanted to talk to their leader… However! They tried to mock us by telling us to talk to a lowly slime. I may have been a noble warrior, but I also know diplomacy. Growing tired of it, I challenged them to single combat. My opponent's champion was a goblin, he wields a spear similar to mine. The battle had just begun but he immediately threw his weapon at me. It was an unexpected move, but I dodged it easily… The battle finished as soon as it started. Can you tell who won?" He pauses dramatically again. But continued when he didn't get a reply. "In a duel, the moment you lose your weapon, it's your loss. But! As I was about to show my opponent his grave mistake, one of his comrades snuck from behind me and hit me in the back of my neck."

_Now, its time for the clincher!_

He puts his hands on the table, trying to look serious, totally into telling his story.

"I died because I was cheated in a duel. And it was after that that I was reborn as the person I am today."

The pretty lady nodded for a moment in an uncertain look, then she smiled. She takes out her phone and looks at it. "Right… Hey uh, my mother just texted me, and I need to go."

"Wait, whyyy? At least wait for your coffee!" Furoido calls as the pretty girl leaves the café.

_I messed it up. huhu… I want to cry._

A girl wearing a cute maid dress approaches the table with a practiced bubbly smile.

"Sorry for the wait! Here's the Japanese curry you ordered, Floyd-san." The maid sets the dishes he had ordered on the table.

_It was a little too late. T.T_

"You can have the other dish… Ayane." Floyd Barra, the reincarnation of Gabiru, sulkily says.

"Thank you but it's against the rules to take anything from costumers." Ayane pauses for a while. Entertaining the guests and keeping them happy is part of her work but… there aren't really any other guests at this hour.

"Floyd-san, uhm… forgive me if I were to give unsolicited advice but I think you may have gone a little overboard with your stories." Ayane smiles.

"A little?"

"A bit."

"Oh noooooo!" Floyd cries.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

First off, I wanted to say that I wrote this on a whim to try my hand when it comes to writing humor (my friends say I suck at humor), but I guess it kinda ended up a bit of a tragedy (I feel bad for reverse Isekai Gabiru). I was originally intended this to be a full-fledged fic (with plot and all) but ended up deciding to make a one-shot. It's not really much of a fanfic if the only character in the series is in a new world with a different identity.

And for those of you who maybe wondering...

_Did the idea came from Gigguk's review of Tensei Slime anime?_

Yes.

_Why is Gabiru's new name Floyd Barra?_

A random name generator had blessed him with the name.


End file.
